1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft anti-collision devices, and more particularly, to an aircraft solar beacon for reflecting sunlight from an airplane over a large number of widely disbursed reflection paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft anti-collision beacons are in common use for allowing pilots of aircraft to see other aircraft in order to avoid mid-air collisions. The most common and most effective anti-collision system is a flashing strobe light mounted on either the wing tips or the fuselage. Another commonly used anti-collision light is the flashing or rotating red beacon usually mounted near the empanage of the aircraft. The strobe light anti-collision system, and to a lesser degree, the flashing or rotating red beacon, is extremely effective in preventing mid-air collisions during low light or overcast conditions. However, on a clear, sunny day even these systems fail to markedly improve the visibility of aircraft for two basic reasons. First, anti-collision lights, including high intensity strobe lights, are not as visible in bright daylight as they are in low light conditions since the light-dark contrast is not as great. Second, on a clear day aircraft are not highlighted against a background, such as a layer of clouds so that they are more difficult to see on a clear day. Additionally, on a clear day more objects are visible, and these other objects have a tendency to distract one's attention from an approaching aircraft.
Attempts have been made in the past to devise a solar beacon for increasing the visibility of aircraft in order to prevent mid-air collisions. Examples of two such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,793 issued to Crisogono and U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,251 issued to Wells. The principal disadvantages of these prior art devices is that they do not disburse sunlight in a sufficiently large number of beams nor in a sufficiently large number of directions to make the aircraft readily visible.